HGPC01
Holding Hands Tightly! We're Pretty Cure♥Cure Grace (手と手でキュン！二人でプリキュア♥キュアグレース Te to Te de Kyun! Futari de Purikyua♥Kyua Gurēsu?) is the first episode of Healing Good Pretty Cure. Info *Air Date:February 2,2020 *Next:Episode 2 *Previous:None *Opening:Healing Good Pretty Cure Touch!! *Ending:Miracle tto Link Ring! Major Events *This episode marks the debut of Healing Good Pretty Cure. *Nodoka Hanadera transforms into Cure Grace for the first time. *This episode also marks the debut of Rabirin, Pegitan, Nyatoran, Teatinu as well as Nodoka's parents, Yasuko and Takeshi. Synopsis Nodoka Hanadera has just moved to Sukoyaka City. Excited about what's in store for her, Nodoka decides to go sightseeing. Meanwhile, Teatinu sends Rabirin, Pegitan, Nyatoran and Latte to Earth where they can find humans to become their partners and protect the Earth from the Bjögen. Nodoka notices two tourists and volunteers to take their picture. Ecstatic, the couple take a selfie with the reluctant Nodoka. After they leave, she comes across the Hiramitsu Animal Clinic when suddenly she bumps into a girl. The girl, Hinata, is shocked and apologies for knocking Nodoka over. She tells her to come by again later so she can treat her to some juice as an apology. As Hinata takes off, Nodoka notices an elderly woman who she decides to help. Meanwhile, Rabirin and the others are searching for human partners but it doesn't go according to plan. Rabirin scares a lady who screams and pushes Rabirin away, mistaking her for a bug. Then Rabirin and Pegitan get mistaken for a real rabbit and penguin by little boys, and proceed to run away while Nyatoran is grateful he and Latte look like your average cat and dog. After helping the elderly woman, Nodoka notices a girl jogging. Witnessing the girl's scrunchie falling out, Nodoka calls out to her and runs over to her. Panting while giving the girl's scrunchie back, the girl, Chiyu questions if Nodoka will be okay. Sitting by a ledge, the two talk before Nodoka asks Chiyu for a place with lots of greenery. At the place, Nodoka lays down, feeling blessed. Nearby, Daruizen is disgusted by the sign of life everywhere and creates a MegaBjögen, causing everyone to runaway. At the same time, Latte becomes ill and points the Healing Animals in the direction of where the pollution is coming from. Once there, Rabirin tries hard to fight the MegaBjögen but its no use. Fed up, Rabirin tries again but a tree falls down onto her leg, trapping her. Desperate, Rabirin cries out for a doctor, but Nodoka appears after hearing about an injured dog. She helps Rabirin but quickly rushes to the sick Latte's aid, who reminds Nodoka of when she was severely ill as a child. She explains this to the Healing Animals, which has Rabirin question Nodoka if she is really up to the task of fighting a monster. Nodoka says she'll do it to help Latte. Due to Nodoka's determination, Rabirin's paws shine and a Healing Stick appears, allowing Nodoka and Rabirin to transform. Daruizen is shocked to see Cure Grace, questioning how Pretty Cure can still be around if humans don't live that long. Rabirin orders Grace around to help her fight the MegaBjögen. During the battle, Grace scans the MegaBjögen to see an Element Spirit. After fighting the MegaBjögen for a few more seconds, Rabirin instructs Grace how to purify the MegaBjögen so Grace could perform Healing Flower on it. Disappointed with the results, Daruizen disappears while Grace jumps up and down in glee. However, Latte had not recovered yet, so Rabirin jumped off the stick to join the others, detransforming Grace back into Nodoka. Thankfully the Flower Element Spirit could help heal her. Soon after, Nodoka realizes Rabirin and the others could talk and goes into shock. Characters *Nodoka Hanadera/Cure Grace *Rabirin *Pegitan *Nyatoran *Latte *Daruizen *MegaBjögen *Teatinu *Takeshi Hanadera *Yasuko Hanadera *Chiyu Sawaizumi *Hinata Hiramitsu *Flower Element Spirit Trivia *The beginning of the episode along with the opening were previewed during the Healing Good Pretty Cure introduction show. Category:Healing Good Pretty Cure Category:Healing Good Pretty Cure Episode Category:Episode